the_eschatonfandomcom-20200215-history
Way of the Defender
The Way of the Defender is a homebrew monk sub-class created specifically for The Eschaton's setting. This is not play-tested as a sub-class for PCs. Trained in the art of protection, Defender Monks learn to use weapons as shields, and to use shields as weapons. Expert at wielding non-lethal weapons, Defender Monks often choose to practice their art to give lessons rather then to kill. As they get better in their monastic tradition, they develop better ways to dodge blows and to stay alive in combat. Path of the Defender When you choose this tradition at 3rd level, your special martial arts training leads you to master the use of the quarterstaff and the shield. You gain the following benefits. Parry. If you make an unarmed strike as part of the Attack action on your turn and are holding a reach weapon or a quarterstaff, you can use it to defend yourself if it is a melee weapon. You gain a +2 bonus to AC until the start of your next turn, while the weapon is in your hand and you aren’t incapacitated. Shield. You gain proficiency with shields, and using a shield does not interfere with your Unarmored Defense ad Unarmored Movement abilities. Quarterstaff Mastery. You are more versatile with your quarterstaff. Instead of dealing 1d6 (or two-handed 1d8) Bludgeoning damage with the quarterstaff, you may extend your reach, dealing only 1d4 bludgeoning damage, but gaining the reach property for the attack. Quick Thinking At 6th level, you become use to being under fire. You may spend 3 Ki points to cast the Shield spell using your reaction. You can use this feature once per turn. Additionally, you may spend Ki points to have additional reactions this turn. For 2 Ki points, you gain 1 additional reaction this turn. For 4 Ki points you gain 2 additional reaction this turn. For 7 Ki points you gain 3 additional reaction. You cannot gain more reactions than this. You can use this feature once per turn. Improved Defenses When you reach 6th level in this class, you get better at defending yourself against attacks. You add your Wisdom modifier to your Unarmored Defense AC and you add your Constitution modifier to your Deflect Missile ability. Readiness At 11th level, you are ready for anything. Your Unarmored Defense is now 12 + Dex mod + Wis mod + Con mod. As a reaction, you may spend 1 Ki point to gain +1 AC, for a maximum of +3 AC. This must be done after the attack hits, but before the damage is rolled. Your Deflect Missile ability is now 1d12 + Dex mod + Con mod + Monk lvl. You may spend 1 Ki point to increase the total by 2, for a maximum of 3 Ki points. Once per turn, you may use your reaction and spend 1 Ki point to gain resistance to one type of damage. Lasts one turn. Act and React When you reach 17th level in this class, you know when to strike, and when not to. If you don't use a reaction between your turns in combat, you may have an extra attack when you take the attack action on your next turn. If you use your reaction to make an opportunity attack, you may take two attack instead of one. Spikes At 17th level, you know when to strike to surprise your opponent. Once per turn, you may reflect the damage you receive to the attacker. Deal the same amount and type of damage that you received.